


Go With Me

by HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea



Series: FreeWood Prompts [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Could be platonic, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Minecraft, Self-Doubt, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea/pseuds/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea
Summary: "Go with me?""Only if you hold my hand."Gavin doubts his place with Achievement Hunter.Based on a Tumblr prompt list.





	Go With Me

In the distance Gavin heard a sheep baa-ing, attempting to get Jack to give it some of the wheat from his precious farm. Gav had been on a long quest after the gang had decided that they needed to go to the nether, this was the first time Gavin had needed to go to the nether. After the group had decided that they needed to go to the nether, Jeremy wanted to make potions for some reason, everyone had begun to ignore the growing evil within Jeremy, they sent Gavin to either get or make some obsidian. To tell the truth, he had never seen obsidian in real life... the deep purple block was hard to come by without digging down into the depths of the chunk, he'd never been good at mining as he'd often lose his way through the dark caves. 

Ryan had been the one to suggest it, "Why don't we send Gavin to find some lava and water and he can make it? He's more than capable!" It had been rather nice to see that Ryan trusted him enough with a task like this. This was Gavin's chance to show everyone that he was definitely able to help them progress. Lately, he had been feeling rather down, it's not nice to see how everyone had their own things to do while he was left messing around with creepers and chasing bunnies. 

Honestly, Ryan had helped him out quite a bit, ensuring that Gavin had the confidence and the tools needed for his journey. Slowly, Gavin had collected everything he needed to make the portal and began to set to work. Placing blocks of cobblestone and pouring the lava was causing large beads of sweat to form on his forehead, this was something to prove that he was useful to the team. Creating the tower is definitely not as easy as it seems, in the village, he had grown up in their portal had taken hardly any time at all and the people were definitely not as burned as he was. 

Soft footsteps came towards him, "You want a hand?", spoke Ryan. Gavin glanced up to see Ryan holding out a pork chop, he probably saw the scotches on Gavin's arms and assumed he would appreciate the gesture. The gent had changed a lot throughout the years, all of them had. When they had first met Ryan had obviously not been living in the wilderness for that long, his muscles were there but not toned like they were now. His hands hadn't a callose insight compared to his rough palms through years of chopping down trees and forging tools. Ryan had also taken to growing and keeping a beard whereas he had previously shaved it off. He had certainly aged well. Gavin thinks that he hasn't aged too bad himself, his boyish looks had changed slightly throughout the years and his previously untamable hair had calmed slightly. 

He gave Ryan a slight smile, "Thanks Rye, think I'm a bit scorched." he let out a nervous laugh before stepping away from his project and taking a seat on the ground. "Hey Rye, go with me into the nether?" he tilted his head up to Ryan, waiting for a response.

Ryan grinned, "Only if you'll hold my hand."


End file.
